The present invention relates to a novel monitoring apparatus and more specifically to a novel monitoring apparatus for monitoring the clearance between a drive vehicle and a trailer or other vehicle connected to and pulled thereby, or between the portions of an articulated vehicle. While the main features of this invention may be adapted for use with a variety of vehicles, the disclosure will be facilitated by directing it particularly to the problem of monitoring the clearance between a tractor and a farm implement being pulled thereby.
With the increasing use of large tractors and implements in the agricultural field as well as articulated vehicles in the industrial field, a number of problems have arisen and persist relating to maintaining a safe clearance between the portions of the articulated vehicle or between the tractor and the implement, during turning. Using the tractor and implement combination as an example, if the tractor is turned too sharply, the rear tires of the tractor, or more specifically the inside rear tire or tires will interfere with the implement or with the hitch between the implement and tractor. In many cases where particularly large tractors and implements may be used, it can become very difficult or impossible for the operator to visually monitor the clearance between tractor and implement during turning. Therefore, operating vehicles of this size without some means of monitoring the clearance during turning can involve a certain degree of danger and risk.